


Halloween Wings

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel wants wings, Castiel's First Halloween, Egging a House, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Photographs, Trick or Treating, happy with a dash of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{“Get down,” Dean said looking up at him.</p><p>“What?” Sam looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“You’re too tall. Squat or something.”</p><p>Sam scoffed but then an idea hit him and he kicked off his shoes and kneeled down on them. Dean and Castiel began to laugh but they heard the quickening click of the camera timer and did their best to regain their composure. The three struck their best impersonating poses just as the shutter went off, and as soon as it did, they all busted out laughing. }<br/>-------------------------</p><p>Dean and Sam had not planned on doing anything for Halloween. They were not planning on dressing up and they were definitely not planning on going trick or treating. But plans change- especially when you have a have a curious and persuasive boyfriend like Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Some completely non-Halloween Destiel fanart inspired this. I would like to post it with this story, but I don't know who to credit so that I can :/  
> I split it in two parts/chapters to make it more convenient to read :p
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! Constructive criticism is appreciated as always!
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta Corbella0417 <3

“Dean… what do you think about Halloween?” Castiel was sitting at a chair in the library looking through a book and did not raise his eyes from it when he asked his question.

 

“Candy and sexy costumes- love it,” Dean replied with a smirk.

 

“The costumes, how does one choose what they will disguise themselves as?” Castiel shut the book and set it down.

 

Dean sort of shrugged and opened his mouth to answer, but Sam jumped in. “It just depends on the person’s tastes. Some people like to dress up together in groups and themes, some like scary costumes, some like fairytale costumes, and some make up their own. There are tons of ideas to choose from.”

 

“Yeah, and some people take advantage to play pretend and dress up in costumes of characters or things they wish they really were or fantasies they have. Sexy nurses, completely unrealistic ideas of vampires, fairies, characters from games or TV shows, whatever. But like I said- candy. Doesn’t matter what you dress up as, what matters is the candy,” Dean added.

 

“I have seen this tradition. Going door to door and asking for tricks or treats. Do you two participate?” Castiel asked sincerely.

 

“What? In going to people’s houses and asking for candy? No, man, that’s for kids,” Dean said while Sam laughed quietly to himself.

 

“I don’t understand. Then how do you get the candy?” Castiel squinted at him in confusion.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam tried to explain. “Adults, though some still dress up for parties or with their families or whatever, don’t typically go trick or treating. They buy the candy to pass out to the kids who go around asking for it.”

 

“And the smart adults steal from the candy bowl while they wait for kids to show up,” Dean smiled smugly.

 

“So, you two invite children over to come get candy?”

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a second. “You make it sound dirty,” Dean grimaced. “But, no we don’t. We move around too much for that, and you don’t typically get parents bringing their kids by sleazy motel rooms.”

 

“Isn’t Halloween tomorrow?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes,” Castiel replied simply.

 

“You know, we haven’t actually taken part in Halloween since we were kids.”

 

Dean started to smile. “Yeah, Sammy used to love dressing up for Halloween and when dad _would_ let us go out, he would always have me be the one to take him around whatever neighborhood we were in that night. Remember that, Sam?”

 

Sam gave a small laugh. “Yeah, I remember the costumes we would try to throw together with whatever we had. Duct tape, old clothes, cardboard, aluminum foil, and Styrofoam- we would use whatever we could to try and make props.”

 

“The one time dad actually helped us put together some decent costumes was the time you told him you wanted us to go out as Mario and Luigi.”

 

“You were so mad at the beginning of the night!”

 

“Hell yeah, I was. I didn’t want to be some Italian plumber in overalls. Besides, I liked Luigi better.”

 

“I don’t know who this Mario is, but I have to agree with Dean. I don’t see why you would fantasize about being a plumber.”

 

It was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “He isn’t just a plumber- he’s a hero. Anyway, I remember that night turning out pretty good for the both of us,” Sam smiled at his brother.

 

“Sure did,” Dean laughed turning his attention back to Castiel. “Sammy got a big candy haul for us, and I found myself a Princess Peach to keep me company,” Dean winked at the angel.

 

“A princess peach?” Castiel asked, and Dean could only imagine he was picturing a piece of fruit wearing a crown.

 

“They’re characters- human characters- from a game. Mario always saved the princess.”

 

“Why are you suddenly curious about Halloween, Cas?” Sam asked.

 

“Your customs for All Hallows Eve intrigue me. The meaning has changed incredibly throughout time and I find the disguises rather interesting.” Castiel saw Sam nod in understand and let a moment pass before asking a question. “Would you, uh… Could we maybe go out together this Halloween? I’ve watched humans celebrate the holiday from heaven, but I would like to experience it personally.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose. “Uh, yeah I guess we can find something to do, maybe walk around-”

 

“I want to wear a costume,” Castiel interjected quickly.

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks of surprise. “If that’s what you want- hey, knock yourself out,” Dean replied.

 

“No. I want us all to wear costumes.”

 

At that moment, both Sam and Dean’s mouths dropped open in disbelief. “Nope. No way,” Dean began and he saw Castiel start to pout. “What? You gonna want us to go trick or treating with you too?”

 

“No, I don’t require treats. However, we can still purchase some for you if you’d like,” Castiel offered.

 

Dean deadpanned and Sam nudged him. “Come on, Dean. We pretty much dress in costumes all the time anyway. This wouldn’t really be much different.”

 

“We dress up as detectives- FBI- respectable, _real_ people, not in some lame-ass clown costumes.”

 

“I didn’t say I wanted us to dress as clowns. I just- forget it. It was a dumb, juvenile idea.” Castiel picked the book back up and began flipping through the pages.

 

Sam granted Dean his best bitch-face and Dean rolled his eyes again. He gave him urging expressions, looking from him to Castiel and back again, and Dean simply shook his head. “ _Come on_ ,” Sam mouthed to him, but Dean only mouthed back, “ _Nope_ ,” and continued to shake his head in the negative. However, Sam gave him a look that told him he was about to volunteer him to participate anyway and Dean shook his head harder, looking at Sam with a warning in his eyes.

 

“What would you want to dress up as, Cas? Any ideas?” Sam spoke up and Dean’s lips pressed into a thin line.

 

Castiel hesitated for a moment, giving short glances at the brothers over his book. “Well, I’m not sure yet,” he lied. He knew what kind of costume he wanted, but he felt he would sound foolish to admit it aloud. “If we did do it, perhaps we could throw something together like you did when you were children.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Just like old times, ey, Dean?”

 

“I’m not freaking dressing up!” Dean barked, but the look on Castiel’s face made him reign himself in. The angel’s shoulders drooped and he looked disappointedly down at his lap. Before Dean could look away, Castiel was bringing his eyes up to meet his. Sparkling sapphire stared at him with that puppy-dog stare Dean was almost positive Sam had taught him. “Cas, cut that out.” But Castiel’s look only intensified as his bottom lip puffed out just the slightest bit in a pout. Dean had to tear his eyes away, “No.” Before he knew it, Dean had a lap full of angel, Castiel’s arms coming to wrap around his neck.

 

Castiel leaned into Dean, nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s and whispering, “Please, Dean?” into the hunter’s ear.

 

Dean tried to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks. It really was not fair when Castiel used these tactics to persuade him. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But you’ll owe me for this one,” he said giving a quick bite followed by a small kiss to Castiel’s neck.

 

Sam laughed to himself as he watched the exchange. He was the one that had given the angel tips on how to manipulate his brother. Castiel learned well.

 

Later that night, after a round of sex which involved Castiel’s wrists being bound to the bedpost while Dean tortured him with tantalizing touches and bites until Castiel thought he would go insane- Dean only giving in and pushing into him once the angel was able to form a sentence, begging Dean to, “Please fuck me!”- they lay curled against one another, the sweat cooling on their skin.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, kissing Dean’s collar bone.

 

“For what? The sex?” Dean chuckled.

 

“No. For agreeing to wear a costume for Halloween with me.”

 

“Well, I’m not thrilled about it. But if it makes you happy, how can I say no?” Dean smiled at Castiel and kissed him softly.

 

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Night, babe.”

 

* * *

  

“So, I understand what the treats are, but what is the alternative? What would the trick be if there was no candy?” Castiel and the brothers were in one of the storage rooms of the bunker going through boxes looking for old articles of clothing that had been left behind. It was lucky for them that it seemed the Men of Letters sometimes used disguises to go incognito.

 

“’Trick or treat’ is just a traditional saying nowadays. The people asking for candy would threaten mischief if they weren’t given treats. I think people took it more seriously before,” Sam explained as he pulled out a vest and held it against his chest briefly.

 

“People who don’t pony up get their houses egged or TP’d. But sometimes punks like to do it anyway.” Dean shoved a useless box to the side and went for another.

 

“Punks?” Sam scoffed. “I seem to recall you doing that once or twice just for fun.”

 

“Yeah, and?” Dean smirked, opening the box.

 

Sam looked over to Castiel, looking him up and down and getting an idea. His friend used to always wear a business suit shrouded by a trench coat, but now he wore jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. Sam wondered if Castiel still had his old clothing in a closet. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to check something.”

 

Sam rushed to his room and grabbed one of his suits and then made his way over to Castiel’s room quickly. These days, Castiel spent most of his nights in Dean’s room, but he still kept most of his things in his own room. Sam did not really understand why they did not just move all their things into one room already. He went straight to the closet and smiled when he saw the familiar trench coat on a hanger, the rest of the wardrobe hanging next to it.

 

Castiel was walking down the hallway when he saw Sam step out of his bedroom. For a split second, that was what confused him and he was about to ask why he had been in there, but then his eyes widened when he realized what Sam was wearing.

 

“Sam, what-”

 

Sam laughed. “What do you think? We could dress up as each other for Halloween.”

 

“I’m quite certain you don’t fantasize about being me and we are not fictional type characters anyone would recognized.”

 

“Actually, there are a lot of fans of the Supernatural books.”

 

“Those books aren’t fiction.”

 

“The fans don’t know that. If we come across any of them, they would just think we’re fans too,” Sam beamed. “Besides, it’s an easy _costume_ to put together. What do you think?” He took a step back and opened his arms as if to give Castiel a better view.

 

Castiel opened his mouth, but was unsure as to how to respond to this. Before he had a chance to speak. Sam had grabbed him by the arm and was steering him down the hall.

 

“Come on. You can dress up as Dean,” Sam said, enthusiasm in his voice.

 

“What? Sam, I don’t know,” Castiel let himself be pulled into Dean’s room and watched Sam go to the drawers and then over to the closet, pulling out different pieces of Dean’s clothing. “Don’t worry about it. If nothing else, we can just show Dean and watch his reaction. We can still pick something else out. Now, hurry up.” He shoved his chosen wardrobe into Castiel’s arms and stepped out of the room.

 

Castiel looked down at the clothing he held. Yes, he had, on occasion, borrowed some of Dean’s clothes before, but this was different. He had only ever borrowed t-shirts, and he was never doing it to pretend to be Dean. He felt a little awkward about the idea.

 

Castiel set the pile on the bed and began to undress, replacing each piece with one of Dean’s. As he settled the leather jacket on his shoulders, he turned to see himself in the mirror, and a smile suddenly made its way onto his lips. He decided to put a little more into it and grabbed some of the gel he had seen Dean use and ran a sparing amount through his hair, making it stand up. He tried to style it the way Dean did, pushing it a little to the side. Though it turned out a little more wild than Dean’s, he thought he looked pretty good and had a feeling Dean would appreciate this look. He with a final look at himself in the mirror, he pulled the back of the collar of the jacket up and went out into the hallway to meet Sam.

 

Dean heard Sam and Castiel’s footsteps coming down the hall. He stood and stretched, feeling his spine pop in a few places from being hunched over the boxes for so long. When he turned and saw Sam standing there in Castiel’s clothes, he was taken by surprise, stumbling back a few steps. “What?” was all he could say.

 

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” Sam spoke with a gruffness in his voice, trying his best to emulate his friend and not laugh.

 

“Sam, what the hell are you doing? Why are you wearing-?”

 

Dean’s befuddled question was cut short by his distraction with Castiel himself coming out from behind Sam. Castiel was in Dean’s clothes, wearing a cocky expression, his hair mussed and looking sexed. Dean did not remember the last time he saw his hair that unruly outside of bed, and he had not realized how much he missed that look until that moment. “Cas…” the name slipped out in a choked whisper.

 

“You can call me Dean,” Castiel replied with a smirk, his head tilted down just slightly.

 

Sam laughed, “Oh man, you totally got him down.”

 

“What? What the hell are you two doing?” Dean stuttered green eyes still looking over Castiel. Dean always loved when Castiel wore his clothes, but this…

 

Castiel seemed to transform right before his eyes as his usual smile lit his face. “Sam suggested we dress up as each other for Halloween. We could pretend to be the “characters” from the books,” Castiel used finger quotes as he spoke.

 

Understanding dawned on him and Dean smiled now, shaking his head as he strode over to them. “Well, I gotta admit, you look pretty badass, babe.” He smoothed his hands down over the front of the jacket and gave it a tug. “But I don’t know how I feel about my gigantor brother walking around looking like my boyfriend,” he said, glancing over at Sam who was smiling mischievously.

 

“Just for fun. Come on, you get to dress up as the better Winchester for once.”

 

“I already do, and now Cas has too. Besides, our styles aren’t really all that different. What I would need to look like you is to grow a few more inches in height and several inches in hair.”

 

Castiel remembered some of the items he had found while looking through the boxes. “I might have a solution.” He went over and went through a pile of things he had set aside as objects they might find useful. After a second of shuffling things around and finding what he was looking for, he turned to present it to them.

 

Sam and Dean began to laugh when they saw what it was. Castiel was holding a plastic head wearing a wig. It was a little long, but the shade was about right and he figured they could cut it.

 

“That’s perfect,” Sam came over and pulled the wig off the head and went back to his brother. He raised the wig over Dean’s head. “I now dub thee, Sam Winchester, Man of Letters,” he said dropping it on his laughing brother.

 

“Do I look just like Sam, now?” Dean asked through his laughter, flipping his new hair exaggeratedly over his shoulder.

 

Castiel laughed along with them. “It’s uncanny.” He went back to the pile of items he had found. There were more wigs and he pulled out a short, dark one for Sam. More laughter ensued.

 

Dean saw Sam clap Castiel on the shoulder and a thought occurred to him. “Aw man, that means I’m the third wheel, now.”

 

The bitchface Sam shot at him was almost immediately replaced with a coy smile as he put an arm around Castiel. “Oh, well lucky me. I get to be the other half of Destiel,” he teased and waggled his eyebrows at Castiel.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! The books don’t say anything about us,” Dean said, pushing Sam aside and sneering at him playfully. “And you need to shut up with that fanfiction crap.”

 

“Dean, not that I’m taking sides, but seeing as we are actually involved in a relationship now, I don’t believe it can be called fiction. Nor is it crap.”

 

“You know what- How about you just shut up and kiss me, _Dean_ ,” Dean gave him a lopsided smile and leaned in to claim Castiel’s lips, feeling him smile into the kiss. They broke apart after a couple of seconds when Sam cleared his throat loudly. “So, that’s what it’s like to kiss myself. I like it.”

 

“Narcissism is a part of sin, you know.”

 

Dean only smiled at the taunting remark. While he got a pair of scissors to take to the wig, he told Sam to go grab him one of his jackets and suggested they go out to the library where the lighting was better to take a photograph. Castiel kissed him on the cheek as they walked out; he knew Dean’s suggestion for a photo was for him. Castiel had taken to getting photographs of various moments in their lives using mostly a Polaroid camera he had gotten himself, printing them out when they were taken from his phone. He kept them tucked away in a small box under his bed.

 

Sam set the timer on the camera, and Dean helped Castiel tame his hair as best he could. Sam took an angel blade in hand while Castiel held the magazine Dean had handed him.

 

“I need a salad to really sell it,” Dean teased when trying to figure out what prop to use that would best represent Sam.

 

“Shut up,” Sam said playfully as he handed over his laptop.

 

“Ah, you want me to play up your geeky side. I can do that.”

 

“Alright, we ready?” Sam asked with his finger hovering above the camera’s shutter release button. At Dean and Castiel’s nod, Sam pressed the button and rushed over to stand with them before the camera.

 

“Get down,” Dean said looking up at him.

 

“What?” Sam looked at him in confusion.

 

“You’re too tall. Squat or something.”

 

Sam scoffed but then an idea hit him and he kicked off his shoes and kneeled down on them. Dean and Castiel began to laugh but they heard the quickening click of the camera timer and did their best to regain their composure. The three struck their best impersonating poses just as the shutter went off, and as soon as it did, they all busted out laughing.

 

Castiel went over to the camera, taking the Polaroid that was ejected. “I know I’m not as tall as the two of you, but I am most certainly not that short in stature, either,” he chuckled, waving the Polaroid to develop. Dean came over and snatched it away, taking a look at the emerging picture. His roaring laughter had Sam and Castiel closing in on either side of him to get a look at the image he held. All three men laughed together until they could barely breathe.

 

They tried out a few other things, disguises the brothers had previously used and some vintage clothing Dean took a liking to. Though Dean would probably deny it, he was really getting into the spirit of it, using props like samurai swords and guns while Castiel took pictures of him and Sam. They were actually having more fun than they would have if it had not been for Castiel.

 

“So, what do you say, Cas? I know these aren’t the most amazing costumes but…” Sam asked Castiel who was beginning to take off the jacket he was wearing. “We could still go out and see what we can find.”

 

“Uh…”

 

Sam could sense there was something Castiel was holding back. “It’s ok, Cas. We can do something else, just name it. Don’t worry.”

 

“Well, I…” Castiel hesitated, “I think maybe I would like to find something elsewhere.”

 

“You think there’ll be anything left at some Halloween store right now?” Dean turned to his brother.

 

“Yeah…” Sam drew out the word. “But it’s going to be hell in those places right now and it’s only going to be whatever scraps are left behind,” he grimaced.

 

Dean looked over at Castiel again. He wore an apologetic but hopeful expression and Dean exhaled sharply. “Well, let’s get this part over with so we can get to the fun stuff.” Seeing Castiel smile at him softly in thanks, Dean felt the chaos they were about to enter would be worth it.

 

Indeed the store they found was absolutely horrifying, and it was not because of the costumes and décor. The whole store was in disarray and the employees looked like they were either ready to cry or blow their top. There was a long line of last minute shoppers trying to find costumes for themselves or their kids, and there were costume pieces strewn about the place.

 

Dean suggested they go through the aisles before trying to ask an employee for any of the remaining few deluxe costumes advertised on the walls. Surprisingly enough, Sam and Dean found a couple of props they could use- a fake scalpel, syringe, and blood for Sam, and a plastic tommy gun for Dean. Castiel had not told them what he was looking for, but Dean noticed when he suddenly pulled away and picked something up off the floor. Dean went to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he held. He hugged him from behind when he saw what it was. They were a little disheveled, but for the most part the wings were actually in fair condition. “That what you want?” Castiel nodded silently and Dean gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get going then. Only a few hours left to get ready.”

 

They went back to the bunker and got dressed. Dean helped Sam to splatter some fake blood onto his doctor’s lab coat and face, making remarks about how it was pretty ridiculous that they were using fake blood considering how much they actually bled almost daily.

 

Sam’s psycho doctor look turned out well and Dean looked sharp as a mobster. “You know, that’s kind of cheating. You actually wore that when you got sent back in time.”

 

“Yeah, and you actually wore that while on the job here in the present. What’s your point?”

 

“Well, yeah, but I added to it to make it an actual costume.”

 

“I think he looks perfect.”

 

Sam and Dean turned to see Castiel walking in. His costume turned out to be the most simple. He wore all black and the set of wings on his back; that was it.

 

“Of course you’d think so,” Sam muttered.

 

“Is that all you’re gonna wear?” Dean asked him Castiel.

 

“Yes, I think so. Why? Is something wrong?” Castiel said, looking down at himself.

 

“No, no. I think you look great. But I don’t know, for some reason I guess I kind of expected elegant robes or something. Or that you’d choose white.”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I like it simple, I suppose. I guess, mostly I just wanted to have wings,” he smiled shyly.

 

Dean saw the way Castiel wavered and noticed the subtle shift in his expression as he tried to hide the look of sadness. He would have to talk to him about it later, but for now, Castiel deserved to have some fun and be happy.  “Well, let’s get this show on the road and stir up some trouble.”

 

“We didn’t buy any candy to give to the kids.”

 

“I highly doubt there will be any kids stopping by here. Let’s go out and see what we can find." Sam walked out with Dean and Castiel close behind.


	2. Tricking & Treating

The sky was dark now. They got into the car and Castiel realized he would have to take his wings off anytime he wanted to sit comfortably. They drove until they came onto a street that was lined with nice houses on either side and plenty of people roaming the streets. Dean parked and they got out, Castiel donning his wings once more. They walked up to one of the houses in which upbeat music was playing and they saw several people were walking into it.

The house was crowded but the energy was good. There were adults and children alike all dressed in a variety of costumes. A couple of tables were laid out with drinks and platters of snacks, and of course, that is where Dean headed off to first. He grabbed a paper plate and piled it with cookies and a cupcake and handed it over to Castiel, then grabbed another plate which he loaded with chips and a couple slices of pizza.

They walked around the big house, and Castiel looked at all the different costumes people wore and admired the interesting decorations that were set up. Sam laughed at him when he got startled after reaching into a bowl with a severed hand filled with candy, and the severed hand suddenly moved as if it were trying to grab him.

“Well, this is pretty much it,” Dean spoke a little louder to be heard over the party noise. “You dress up, mingle if you want, bob for apples if that’s your thing,” he gestured toward a large bucket with floating apples that no one was paying attention to, “but the main thing is to drink and eat sugary crap ‘til it hurts.” He looked over and saw a woman dressed as Little Red Riding Hood talking to Sam. “And, you know, get laid too, maybe.”

“I like it, but can we maybe go outside for a while? People keep accidentally hitting my wings and they keep catching on things.”

Dean laughed a bit. “Sure, let’s go check out the rest of the neighborhood’s decorations. We can judge which house did the best and maybe even find some haunted houses.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and they walked to Sam. “Hey, Sammy, we’re gonna head out and take a look around at the other houses. You good here?”

Before Sam could answer, another woman dressed as a sexy nurse came up to the small group and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Hello, there. Hey, Melissa,” she said in general and then to the woman who had been talking to Sam. She glanced around at the boys. “I haven’t met you before. My name is Steph; this is my house.”

“Oh, hi there, Steph. Nice party you got going on here. My name is Dean, this is Sam and Cas,” Dean introduced and gestured to the other two.

“Well, welcome to the party Dean,” Steph said, looking up exclusively at him now. “I hope you’re having a good time. Let me know if you want a tour of my home later,” she said with a wink.

Castiel leered at the woman who was still holding onto Dean’s arm.

“Oh. Well I’m flattered by the offer, but uh, I’m already spoken for,” Dean replied, lifting his and Castiel’s still clasped hands and laying a kiss on the back of Castiel’s hand and then another to his temple.

Castiel was happy to see the woman immediately let go of Dean’s arm. “Of course you are. My luck,” she muttered. “Well, I hope you all are having a good time and if you have any single straight friends as good looking as you, let them know the nurse is in and send them my way.” She winked again and walked off.

“Alrighty, well, we’re going now. You two have fun. Nice to meet you Red,” Dean said, getting ready to turn away.

“Actually, I’ll join you guys,” Sam spoke up. The woman opened her mouth to speak but Sam quickly went on, “Nice meeting you, Melissa. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” He nudged Dean as he walked away quickly.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked, catching up to his brother. “She was cute. I thought you were getting some ass for sure.”

“Maybe if she didn’t start off by complimenting my costume and immediately veering into how much she loves bloodplay during sex.”

They walked down the sidewalk, watching as families took their kids door to door and some rowdy teens all went trick or treating. They heard screaming coming from somewhere nearby, and were nearly run over by a small group of kids who ran around the corner and past them. Castiel was suddenly on guard, tensing and straightening up. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, chuckling.

“Relax, Cas. It’s probably just a haunted house.” Castiel furrowed his brows, clearly not understanding how a haunted house was no big deal. “I mean a fake haunted house- one some folks rigged up in their yard.” He shook his head. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

They rounded the corner and sure enough, there was a house going up a hill with flashing lights and a soundtrack of moaning, groaning, and screaming, along with the sounds of chains and other things, playing on loop. Several people were heading up to go in. “Shall we?”

The house was at the end of a long, dark driveway that was shared by about four or five houses. The driveway went up hill, and it seemed all the residents that lived along it had participated in making the whole thing part of the attraction. Dean knew there had to be people waiting in the shadows, but that bit of anticipation for someone to jump out at them did nothing to steady him. He stifled an urge to jump back when someone dressed as some sort of ghoul leapt out at them screaming. He was prepared for the next few jump scares, and was glad to see Sam also get startled when one of the scarers snuck up behind him.

When they got to the end of the driveway, there was a haunted house draped with shredded and bloodies sheets. They pushed through the initial curtain-like drapes and were greeted by more flashing lights and UV-A lights. The walkway was lined with what looked to be bloody hanging bodies, bloody smears and handprints painting the walls. The three of them passed a table where another scarer was tied up and screaming as a person dressed with a butcher’s apron and a pig mask pretended to cut into them.

Dean turned to see Castiel’s reaction to the whole thing as they made their way through and was surprised when he saw Castiel smiling. At the very end of the haunted house, there were a couple of women sitting at a table with buckets full of candy on top of the bottom half of a coffin with a vampire laying inside. They smiled at the three men, clearly trying to suppress laughter.

“Aren’t you boys a little old to be trick or treating?” The woman dressed as a vampire asked as they approached.

“Oh, but they sure are cute,” the other, woman said. “Would you handsome fellows like some candy?” She held up the bowl in offering.

“I’ve never had the opportunity to participate in Halloween festivities. My friends were nice enough to take me out and experience it all for the first time,” Castiel answered honestly before Sam or Dean had a chance to think of an explanation. “I’m finding it rather enjoyable. You have a wonderful haunted house,” he smiled genuinely at them.

The two women looked at him with a bit of shock. “What? You mean you’ve never been trick or treating as a kid?” the vampire in the coffin suddenly popped up and Sam, Dean, and Castiel all jumped back, one of them giving a short scream.

“This is my husband. He’s a major Halloween enthusiast,” the female vampire said.

“Yeah, it’s a shame you’ve been missing out,” the male vampire said. “But, better late than never!”

“Awww, you two are so sweet to go out with him like this,” the second woman said. She stood up and they saw that she was dressed as a lady bug. She picked up a small canvas bag with a pumpkin printed on the front and shoved several pieces of candy into it. “Here,” she pushed the bag into Castiel’s hands.

Castiel thanked her and they waved as they began to turn away to make their way back down the hill.

“Have fun tonight, you guys! Thanks for stopping by!” the male vampire called out to them as he laid back down in his coffin.

“That was nice of them,” Sam commented, stealing a piece of candy from Castiel’s bag.

“Yeah it was…” Dean picked a candy out as well and stared at it for a second. “Screw it, let’s go get more candy,” Dean smiled and popped the candy in his mouth.

“Seriously?” Sam looked at his brother in disbelief.

“Yeah, I mean, come on. Who can turn down this adorable face?” Dean pinched Castiel’s cheeks and Castiel scowled, which Dean found adorable.

They headed off to a few houses and though most of them were taken aback to see three grown men standing on their porch asking for candy with one bag, they still smiled and placed a candy or two in Castiel’s bag. All the while, Dean would snake a few pieces between houses. A couple of times, they went ahead and went to a door with a group of kids, playing it off as parents until Castiel held out his own bag. A few of the kids looked up at them and giggled- one of the little girls dressed as a mummy asking, “You like trick or treating too?” as she walked beside them back down the path from the porch. Castiel smiled and nodded and the little girl laughed. “Me too! I’m never gonna stop trick or treating, even when I’m all grown up!” She waved good bye and ran off toward her parents.

They decided the next house would also be their last for the night. When Castiel got to the door and knocked, saying his trick or treat, Sam was thankful the evening had gone by so smoothly. The door pulled open and Sam realized the thought apparently came too soon. The woman on the other side of the door had been smiling, but her smile quickly fell when she saw the three of them standing there. “Henry,” she called to someone inside, and a man appeared beside her.

The man, Henry, pulled a look of disgust at them. “The hell? What do you want?”

“Well, candy would be appreciated,” Castiel held the bag up a little and continued to smile. “Or we could resort to tricks.”

“Fucking weirdos. Get off my porch!” He yelled at them, his wife backing up into the house with her bowl of candy.

Castiel suddenly looked ashamed and dropped his hands, the bag hanging sadly at his side. Sam was surprised when Dean smiled sweetly at them and said, “Alright, well I hope you two have a very good night.”

Dean tugged Castiel’s arm and they stepped off the porch. They walked down the sidewalk for a minute in silence, Dean taking Castiel’s hand in his.

“Sorry about that, Cas. Some people are real jerks,” Sam said consolingly after a moment.

“It’s fine. I had a great time regardless,” Castiel brushed the incident off. “We should get going home now anyway.”

They approached the car and Dean held out his hand, stopping Castiel from being able to reach the door handle. “Not yet.” He took Castiel’s bag and went around to the other side, opening the back door on the driver side and dropping it on the seat before reaching down to grab something out from under the driver seat. “I brought something, just in case,” a mischievous smile crossed his face as he brandished the carton of eggs. “Can’t say we didn’t warn them about the tricks.”

“You serious?” Sam asked, taking an egg Dean held out to him.

“I’m always serious about candy. And I’m downright devious when it comes to defending Cas’ honor,” he said, coming up wrapping an arm around Castiel and pulling him in for a kiss. “You ready to egg your first house?”

Castiel returned the insidious grin, “Yes.”

The three made their way back to the offending residence and were grateful the street was now fairly empty now that it was late. They waited a couple of houses down the way, making sure there were no people close by before they started. They saw the lights turn out, and once the coast seemed clear, they stepped out.

Dean laid the twenty-four egg carton on the grass between them. “Alright, let’s do this. Cas, you get the privilege of first strike,” he said, handing him an egg.

Castiel took it and his smile grew wider as he stepped forward. He gave a final look back at the other two and took a breath before rearing back and throwing the egg, hard. It sailed and hit square on the front door.

Dean whooped and tossed the next egg, Sam following suit. They were laughing, having a blast, and nearly done with the carton when the door was suddenly thrown open. They froze.

“Who the hell?!- You! I told you to get out of here!” the man shouted.

Castiel looked at the egg he held in his hand and back up at the fuming man who began making his way down the porch steps. “And I said, ‘ _Trick_ or _Treat_!’” he shouted back as he threw the egg. The man ducked, but Castiel was not aiming for him. The egg splattered as it hit the porch trim, yolk dropping down directly onto the man’s balding head.

Sam and Dean hollered, and Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm, pulling him as they began to run away. It reminded Dean of his teenage years. The man only ran up to the sidewalk before stopping and shouting obscenities at them.

They dashed down the block to the car and jumped inside, laughing and out of breath. Dean started the ignition and they sped off. “Woo! Oh man, Cas, that was awesome!”

“Dude, that was kickass. Did you see his face?” Sam laughed. “Oh man, I can’t believe we just did that.”

Castiel smiled to himself and took a piece of candy from the bag and unwrapped it. “I’m glad we did,” he said, and popped the candy in his mouth.

They headed back home, Castiel nodded off in the backseat with his haul held on his lap and his wings on the seat beside him. “Aw, look at that. Your little angel got tuckered out,” Sam teased as he looked back at Castiel.

Dean glanced back at him and chuckled. “Yeah, I think he had a good time. I’m really glad we did this.”

“Yeah, me too.”

When they arrived at the bunker, Dean shook Castiel gently by the shoulder. “Hey, babe, we’re home.” Castiel rubbed his eyes and yawned, and Dean found it cute, thinking he looked just like a little kid. They got out of the car and Dean noticed Castiel put the wings back on as they made their way inside.

“I had a great time tonight. Thank you both,” Castiel said to the brothers who walked just a few steps ahead of him.

“Sure, Cas, no problem. We had a lot of fun too,” Sam smiled at him. “Thanks for the idea.”

They stopped in the library to grab some of the clothing they had left out earlier, Sam bidding them good night and going to his room. Dean leaned back against the table and crossed his arms, watching Castiel.

“What is it?” Castiel asked when he noticed Dean staring.

“Nothing, just thinking about how amazing you make my life,” Dean said sincerely. Castiel blushed and continued picking out his things to take back to his room. “Would have been kind of fun to see you pick an apple up with your mouth tonight,” Dean said with a coquet grin.

Castiel set the clothes down and went over to Dean, a sly smirk on his face. “Are you sure that’s what you want to see in my mouth?” He took hold of Dean’s tie and pushed against him, making him raise himself up onto the table. Castiel followed, climbing on and straddling him with his knees resting on the tabletop. Dean leaned back and Castiel pulled up on his tie and cupped the back of Dean’s head with his free hand. “Because I can think of some better things I’d like to taste.”

Dean’s breathing hitched. He loved it when Castiel got like this. He leaned up further, asking for a kiss and Castiel granted him one, kissing him passionately. When they broke apart, Dean reached up and stroked the edge of one of the wings to the tips. “Think we can put these to use one more time tonight?”

Castiel huffed a laugh and kissed him again. “Maybe.” He got off of Dean and gathered his things again, “Let me just throw these in my room. I’m going to take a quick shower and then I’ll go to yours.”

Dean frowned at the thought of having to wait, but assented anyway. “Let me get a picture of you first. I don’t think we got one of you in this one.” Castiel smiled softly and set the things down once more. He sat on one of the nearby chairs, leaning forward enough so that his wings would not be an issue with the chair. He posed, elbows on his knees and head resting on his clasped fists. Dean thought he looked beautiful and he picked up the camera, pointing it at him. He noted how Castiel did not smile, and he did not ask him to.

Castiel did not wait for the photo to clear. He went toward the hallway that led to their rooms and Dean went into the kitchen for a glass of water. After eating so much candy throughout the night, he hoped it would help the uneasiness he felt in his stomach. Dean stared at the image and wondered how big and beautiful Castiel’s real wings must have been. Undoubtedly, they were much more beautiful than these store bought ones.

As Dean made his way down the hall to his bedroom, he heard the shower when he passed the bathroom. He almost did not hear the other sound that was nearly drowned out by the running water. It was a sob. Dean halted and moved closer to the door, placing his ear upon it and listening. He heard it again.

“Cas?” he called through the door, but there was no response. Dean became worried and tried the knob. It was locked. “Cas!” he tried again, but still no answer. Dean bent down to pick the lock and then turned the knob when he heard it click. He opened the door, stepping into the steam heavy room. He could hear Castiel more clearly now, crying, and he saw Castiel’s form through the sheer shower curtain, crouched down by the wall with the water beating down on him, his hands covering his face. “Cas?” Dean called softly and he saw Castiel’s head lift slightly for a second at the sound. Dean pulled the curtain back slowly, looking down at the man he loved and feeling pain in his chest with every sob that escaped him. “Cas, baby, what’s wrong?” He crouched down to him, placing a hand gently on water-slicked skin. He did not care that he was getting wet now too.

Castiel shook his head, not saying a word. “Cas, please. Talk to me.” When Castiel still did not speak, Dean stood and began to undress. He stepped into the shower, squatting down in front of Castiel and wrapping his arms around him. Castiel choked out another sob and he leaned into Dean.

They stayed like this for several minutes, Castiel crying and Dean just holding him close, running a soothing hand down his neck and back. “I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered, and Dean nearly did not hear him.

Dean did not respond right away, giving Castiel a moment to keep going if he chose. When he did not, he moved to sit behind Castiel, a leg on either side of him and his arms still wrapped around him.  
He kissed the back of his neck. “There’s nothing to apologize for, Cas,” Dean said tenderly, assuring him.

“I just- I feel so foolish. I had a great time, I really did, but it was all just because I wanted to pretend, Dean,” he swallowed. “I just wanted to pretend I still had wings.”

Dean ran a hand over Castiel’s hair and then carded his fingers through it. He knew the caresses usually helped in calming Castiel. Castiel let his hands fall forward and rested extended arms on his knees. “I know. I’m so sorry, Cas.” Dean felt Castiel’s body shake as another wave hit him.  
“I never got to show them to you. I should have shown you,” Castiel said softly, his sobs quieting. “They were magnificent. If there was something about myself to be prideful for, it would be my wings.” He shook his head and sniffed. I should have shown you, flown with you.”

“You will. It’ll be ok. I promise you we will get your grace back.” Dean swore there would be the worst possible hell to pay for the bastard that did this to Castiel.

“For now…” Dean hesitated. He did not know what it would be like to lose such a big part of yourself, and he did not want to say anything that may upset Castiel further. “For now, I’ll be your wings, Cas.” He tightened his arms around him, speaking against his skin. “I will make you smile, make you laugh, make you so happy you’ll feel like you’re flying.” He kissed his shoulder. “At least, that’s how you make me feel. You already make me feel like I’m flying and never coming down,” he gave a short huff of laughter at his own sentiment. “You make me so incredibly happy, Cas. I love you so much. Let me be your wings.”

Castiel moved then, and Dean loosened his hold so that he could turn in his arms. Castiel held Dean tight, head tucked against his neck. “I love you, Dean.” He lifted his head and kissed him. It was gentle and loving, growing in passion. They made love in the shower, the water cascading over their bodies until it went cold, and they called out each other’s names as they climaxed.

They went back into Castiel’s room together, drying off but not bothering to put on any clothes. Dean watched Castiel mark things on the bottom of the photographs, the lettering Enochian. A sweet smile played on his lips as he looked over each one. When he was done, he then grabbed the box from under the bed and placed the day’s pictures in with the rest. Dean made a mental note to get Castiel an album.

They settled into bed together and Dean caressed the area where Castiel’s wings would be until he heard Castiel’s breathing even out in slumber. He curled his body around Castiel’s, nuzzling his face in his hair, and listening to his breathing until it lulled him to sleep.


End file.
